The present invention relates to 1,3-bis(3-aminophenoxy)-5-halogenobenzenes and a process for their preparation. 1,3-Bis(3-aminophenoxy)-5-halogenobenzenes are novel compounds which have not been disclosed in literature and a process for their preparation is not known at all.
This inventor has investigated monomers suitable for preparing heat-resistant resins, and now has found that novel 1,3-bis(3-aminophenoxy)-5-halogenobenzenes can be obtained in high yields by the condensation of 1,3,5-trihalogenobenzenes, which have been widely used as starting materials of pesticides, pharmaceuticals or solvents, and 3-aminophenol. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of this finding.